guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Equinox
An evil evil evil skill. Finally a spirit that will be more hated than nature's renewal. heh. F G 20:22, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :Woah that is bad! I'm going to be the most annoying spirit spammer ever in alliance battles.. Skuld 04:42, 25 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, I've been planning to use this spirit a lot. See my concept build R/A Dual Exhaust Ranger. — Stabber ✍ 09:57, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :::So much for that idea -- apparently it's elite. — Stabber ✍ 15:04, 25 April 2006 (CDT) - Anywhere else to get this skill? All the other constructs appear in either the explorable area of the mission or else where, except the ranger. Arcane Languor Arcane Languor just might be a useful mesmer elite after all, coupled with arcane echo... That would be pretty deadly. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 170.76.20.253 (talk • ) 13:29, 27 April 2006. :It's already useful. Cast it on a spell spammer (e.g. a boon/prot monk) and his energy will drop like a stone, even if only 2-3 spells are cast before he figures it out. This is just icing. Or, if you prefer, gravy. — 130.58 (talk) (19:47, 10 July 2006 (CDT)) :I prefer Exhausting Assault with Arcane Languor, only because I have trouble getting it synced with Equinox. -- 08:20, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Glyph of Energy What happens when this spirit is in effect and someone casts an exhaustion causing spell after using GoE? Does it cause no exhaustion, or does it cause the 1/2 of the exhaustion from Equinox? :None. As a note, Glyph of Energy also causes Exhausting Assault to have no exhausting effect on the interrupted spell. Additionally, Exhausting Assault does not stack with Equinox for double exhaustion, so while it would fit into an exhausting theme build, it wouldn't do anything any different than it already does. The real nail in the coffin for Equinox, for me, is that it has no effect on Shock. There's almost never a battle that goes by where people aren't using at least one exhausting skill, but without affecting shock, it just doesn't really have a potent enough effect by its lonesome. However, I will say this : I rather like the phases of the moon theme for the ritual summon animation. It's pretty cool to watch. Merengue 09:13, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :: Late to the party but, Equinox affects the exhaustion of spells, Shock is a skill. Luigi 21:47, 18 March 2007 (CDT) I'm not sure. Glyph of energy isn't a spell it's a skill, And it specifies in both of these skills that specify that it only effects spells. I can' confirm that glyphs arn't spells because I was able to cast one through kanaxis Aspect of failure. But you're saying that the spell won't receive double exhaustion (only if it caused exhaustion in the first place) because Glyph of Energy is a skill: yes it is a skill, but it isn't the Glyph that is to be of concern, it's the spell that Equinox's affecting. King Neoterikos 06:29, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Why this name? An equinox day is when the length of day and night are equal (or almost equal). I see no relevance between the skill's name and its function. One's fatigue will not worsen particularly on an equinox day. May I ask someone for a possible explanation?--Izoh 11:57, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :I haven't got a clue. I see no connection between an exuinox and this skill's function Seb2net 11:26, 10 April 2007 (CDT) This may seem like a far-fetched idea, But Maybe since the "gray/white" exghaustion (representing the night/moon" covers over a fair portion of the "blue/energy" bar. It is representing that there is almost an equal amount of energy/exghaustion??? 20 - 40 energy is defiantely half a skill bar ^_^. :Every blue moon you reckon? Could also be the fact that the blues are solemn and grays are dark and stormy, almost solemn. The two are entwined by a fine balance and meet at the equinox. =D Maybe not a literal meaning, but more metaphorical (mere speculation on my part). It's a spirit to "balance" the battlefield, reducing casters capabilities and allowing those without "magical" capabilities to "catch up". I know I'm sounding like a complete goon, but that's my input. :D King Neoterikos 06:31, 18 July 2007 (CDT) It may be that since alot of people belive that magic is stronger near the solsteces that magic therfore weakens on the equinox. Just my 2 cents.Drake Eleric 21:29, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Another explanation would be Sun's immense power over one area during equinox, which causes heat and making it even more exhausting to cast spells which already cause that. Equinox the moon covers the sun, refrence of energy being gone to sunlight being gone? or is that eclipse lol?74.186.169.130 20:32, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :The equinox is the middle of spring and autumn. An eclipse is when the moon passes between the Earth and Sun, or Earth passes between the moon and Sun. --Macros 20:35, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Clarifications I did some testing in the training island and added the results. 90.13.113.186 07:15, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Exhausting Assault Will exhaustion caused by Exhausting Assault be doubled? This skill is different because the target suffers exhaustion. Thanks! --Doodle01 02:42, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :Strictly according to the skill description, no it would not. However, it should be tested because there are other skills the don't work exactly as their descriptions state. --Mooseyfate 18:55, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Icon How to make a Factions icon: Take a picture vaguely related to the skill, open in photoshop, select smudge tool, SCRIBBLE SCRIBBLE SCRIBBLE--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 18:26, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Most of them are like that. I think it was cited as one more thing Anet didn't put any effort into when they made Factions, since most people thought it sucked the first time they played it. I actually liked it :< --Macros 18:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC)